Letting Go
by kendrickcamps
Summary: High and turned on by faerie blood, Jessica will stop at nothing for love and affection, even if it's with Sarah Newlin. Will Sarah let go of her religious values and beliefs and give Jessica what she wants?


"Well, well, well." A post-coital Sarah stood in the doorway of Jason's bedroom, still scantily clad in the black lingerie she was wearing when she arrived at his house earlier that evening. "You didn't mention to me that you had a vampire girlfriend before."

"Yeah, she's not my— well, kind of," Jason stuttered, looking over at Jessica, then back at Sarah. "I-I don't know what she is." Jessica scoffed from behind the chair she had attempted to shield herself with.

"Did you just sleep with this lady?" Jessica stared at the older blonde that stood across the room from her, then gasped, realizing who she was. "I know you," Jessica asserted. "You're that awful lady from TV." Sarah's brow furrowed, knowing who Jessica was about to claim her to be. It was what everyone referred to her as ever since Steve, her now gay vampire of an ex-husband filed for a divorce. "You are Steve Newlin's ex-wife!" Sarah grew infuriated at Jessica's accusation, even though it was correct.

"I am not Steve Newlin's ex-wife, I am my own person," Sarah asserted.

"Uh, ladies, let's just—" Jason attempted to interject.

"You're telling me that you have been fornicating with a vampire?" Sarah snarled at Jason.

"You better watch it, lady. I have had a bad fucking night and I do not need to be tested," Jessica barked, her temper quickly rising.

"You're a demon whore!" Sarah lashed back.

"Oh, you take that back!" Jessica retorted. Before Sarah knew it, she was pinned to the kitchen counter behind her at vampiric speed. Jessica hovered over Sarah, causing Sarah to almost lie back on the counter. She growled through every exhale, her warm breath trailing down the side of Sarah's face. "Jason has my blood in him." She gripped Sarah's waist, pulling Sarah's hips against her own. "He couldn't stop wanting me," Jessica paused, running her hand down to Sarah's thigh and moving her coat out of the way for her fingers to graze the warm, smooth skin of her exposed upper thigh, "even if he tried." Sarah's lips parted, letting out a breathy moan as Jessica trailed her palm from Sarah's thigh up to her chest. Jason stood across the room from the women, staring with mouth agape as Jessica leaned down and began to kiss Sarah, tugging on the blonde's bottom lip with her teeth.

"Well, I'll be damned," Jason whispered to himself, completely shocked by what he was watching. This woman, the holiest woman he had ever met, was indulging in and very much enjoying two things she came across as absolutely despising; homosexuality and vampires.

"I heard you moaning in there, lady," Jessica whispered as she broke the kiss, only for a second, gripping the back of Sarah's neck tightly with one of her hands. She began to kiss Sarah again, but Sarah broke the kiss once more, of which she was happily contributing to, pushing Jessica back by her shoulder.

"Young lady, I will have you know that I was doing God's work," Sarah remarked in her sweet southern drawl. Jessica scoffed at the amount of bullshit she had just heard come out of the older woman's mouth.

"By doing what? Fucking him?" Sarah nodded proudly. "Well if that's doing God's work, then I should be about as holy as you, now shouldn't I?"

"Of course not!" Sarah replied angrily, as if Jessica knew why that was the wrong response to give.

"And why not?"

"Because," Sarah began, pulling Jessica closer to her with the same hand she had pushed her away with, "you're a vampire slut."

"Oh, shit," Jason whispered from across the room, his eyes still fixed on the interaction between the two women as if he was glamoured. Jessica huffed and grabbed Sarah's thigh, pulling Sarah's leg up to half straddle her. "Did God tell you to sleep with him?" Jessica questioned, pushing herself into Sarah. Sarah whimpered and nodded, eyeing Jessica's lips and chest. Jessica chuckled cynically, running her hand back up Sarah's thigh.

"This goes against everything I stand for," Sarah grunted, attempting keep her composure before Jessica's hand slipped in between their thighs, causing her to inhale sharply.

"You ain't gonna be standing at all soon, lady." Jason gasped from across the room, taken aback by Jessica's witty remark. Sarah saw the look of pure determination and sexual drive that was displayed on Jessica's face and whimpered, knowing very well that she was about to be absolutely dominated by someone at least ten years younger than her.

"Hey now, Jessica," Jason began from the other side of the room, but was interrupted mid-sentence by a moan. A moan that was so familiar, so seductive. A moan he could recognize from a mile away. A moan filled with pure pleasure and satisfaction, even though it was denied ninety-percent of the time. Sarah. A line of gibberish and whimpering followed, Jessica smirking mischievously at how Sarah was reacting to her touch. Sarah's body trembled at the wave of euphoria that was consuming her from the slightest touch of Jessica.

"J-J-Jes," Sarah began, attempting to say Jessica's name through the attack on her core by the young vampire, "Jesus Christ!" Sarah rocked into the pressure of Jessica's palm, causing her to moan louder than she had when she fucked Jason that night. Her back arched and her knees grew weak as Jessica traced circles on the fabric of her black lace panties with her palm.

"Nobody's gonna believe this," Jason whispered to himself from across the room, beside himself with the fact that he was witnessing what he was. Jessica grabbed Sarah's shoulder and pulled her off the counter.

"C'mon, bible bitch," Jessica snarled seductively, wrapping her free arm around Sarah's waist. "What did you just call me?" Sarah squealed as Jessica pulled her into Jason's bedroom and slammed the door shut.


End file.
